


She's Gonna Save Me

by Maidservant_Hecubus



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Flesh Curtains, Young Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidservant_Hecubus/pseuds/Maidservant_Hecubus
Summary: Anon asked: "Hi i am in desperate need of flesh curtains rick 24/7 so maybe FC Rick bein nice and soft after a good fuck???"





	She's Gonna Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go Anon! Thank you again for the ask and I hope it’s everything you wanted! I’m not sure what has Rick all worked up but I do know the final score is You vs. Rick 4:1… Also I was Listening to Jackie and Wilson by Hozier on repeat while I wrote this.

Rick always a sought you out when his band was in town. You knew better than to think you were his one and only. He was definitely a ‘one in every port’ kind of guy. Though that didn't matter to you. He was brilliant and whip sharp. He would mesmerize you as he painted a picture in your mind of the incomprehensible infinite of the cosmos only to turn it into a dirty joke with one breath. He was fun and wild and passionate. You never held any illusions that he was the type of man that could stay tethered to one star.

This time he was different. 

He was banging on your apartment door at one in the morning just after you had gotten out of the shower. You were expecting him that night just not quite so early. You didn’t do the party scene but knew he enjoyed it and felt an obligation to his fans. He must have left just after the concert ended and headed straight to you.

The banging was growing louder, more insistent as you got up from your couch, wrapping your fuzzy bathrobe tighter around you. No sooner had you unlocked the door then it slammed open, filling the room with a burst of frigid November air and Rick was on you. He kicked the door closed behind him and clutched you to him like a man drowning. His hands were everywhere, your back your hips, your neck and his mouth crashed down on yours, swallowing your yelp of surprise.  Teeth and tongue teasing your lips open for him to taste you. You gladly let him in, moaning as he explored your mouth, your hands tangled in his mane of wild blue hair. You gasped at the loss when his lips left yours as he began kissing and nipping his way across the line of your jaw. His cheeks and nose were cold against your fevered skin but his breath was hot on your neck.

“Rick?” you gasped, trying to get his attention. He only mumbled incoherently into your throat “ _ Rick!”  _ you gently tugged on his hair to pull his face away from you so you could look him in the eyes. They were red and glassy, his pupils were blown out. “Rick,” concern tinged your voice, “what happened, Baby? What did you take?” 

He tried to lunge back for your lips but you held him back, searching his eyes. “Tell me, Rick,” You pressed.

Rick exhaled and his shoulders slumped. You loosened your grip and just ran your hands through his hair as he held you tighter. He swallowed hard,”N-nothing, babe. N-nothing is - nothing happened. I'm actually,” he laughed weakly, “I'm actually sober for once.”

You furrowed your brows, Rick was never,  _ ever  _ sober.

“I just need,” he buried his face back into your neck, breathing you in, his lips warm against your pulse, “I just need you right now. You ground me, babe and I need to- I need an anchor.” He resumed kissing his way up your neck.

“I'm here,” you melted into his arms pressing kisses to his temple,  “you've got me, baby.” 

He let out a groan that could almost have been a sob and captured your mouth again to drink in every gasp and sigh he drew from you. He reached down to undo the sash of your robe then slid his hands underneath and up your bare skin to slide it off your arms letting it pool to the floor. He pulled you against him again, your nipples pebbled at the press of his cold leather jacket. His hands slid down your back to cup your ass, then your thighs as he lifted you up. Like an old dance you knew all the steps to, you wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck.

Ricks lips never left yours as he carried you to the bedroom. He still held you tight against him as he crawled onto the bed on his knees and laid you down on your back. His hips nestled between yours, his body curled over you as he held your face in his hands as he continued to kiss you. It was as if he was worshiping you with his mouth as he pressed hot, needful kisses across your eyelids, your cheeks, your lips, your jaw, your neck. Your hands tangled in his hair again as worked his way further down your body. The touch of his lips morphed into teeth and tongue as he nipped and tasted every inch of you eliciting tiny moans and needy whines from your throat. 

He knelt between your knees as he sat up to strip off his jacket and ratty tank top. You watched him through lazy slitted eyes, enjoying the lean muscle of his chest. Rick shifted down on the bed and you spread your legs a little wider for him as he parted your wet lips with his thumbs and leaned down to capture your clit in his mouth.

“Ahhh!  _ Rick! _ ” You cried out in surprise at his bold move then dissolved into a drawn out moan as he oh so gently lapped and sucked you into a writhing mess. His tongue dove down to tease your entrance before slipping two long, nimble fingers inside of you, his mouth returning to your clit. Your muscles clenched around him as he to slowly thrust in and out, fingers curled up to beckon against you.  He turned his head to nip at the inside of your thigh. 

“ _ P-p-please, _ ” he groaned into your flesh. His words muffeld and frantic,  “Baby -  _ princess, pleasssse. _ C-come for me. I need -  _ need _ to feel - I want you to fucking break -  _ break _ my f-fingers.  _ Please _ .” 

Your orgasm took you by surprise. A jolt like an electric shock ran through you and you came with a strangled yelp. Ricks fingers and mouth were relentless as he drove you through each and every aftershock. Gasping, you tugged on his hair to pull him away from you. “Too- _ too much _ ,” he had  _ you _ stuttering, “Please - Rick  _ please _ , I want you. I  _ need _ you to fuck me,  _ please _ .”

“ _ Christ _ ,” he released a shuddering groan, “Y-yeah, princess. I’m- I’m here.” 

Your breath hitched as he slipped his fingers out of you to crawl his way back up your body. He crushed his mouth to yours again and you could taste yourself on him, rich and heady. Rick held himself over you with one hand while the other fumbled with his belt. You reached down to help him, brushing his hand aside. You made quick work of his belt and fly, drawing your feet up to slip in his waist band and push his jeans down his hips. He moaned in relief as his cock sprung free and hitched one leg around his hip and guided him to your entrance.  He growled into your neck and drove into you, any patience he had left evaporating in the heat between your legs.

He set a relentless pace. Pulling almost all the way out only to slam back in, he stretched and filled you in the way only he could. Grabbing your hips he angled you up so that every thrust grazed your g-spot.  “Fuck  _ -ahhhh-  _ Christ. Y-you - you’re so fucking tight and- _ Fffuck- _ so wet. _ Perfect.  _ You don’t - you don't know what you  _ -Ahhh fuck-   _ d-do to me, princess.”  

You  _ did _ know and your legs trembled around him. You were careening towards a second orgasm so fast you couldn’t stop if you wanted to. Three more well timed thrusts and you were falling apart around him, screaming his name, as your muscles pulsed around him, desperately grasping at the iron length still pistoning inside of you.

He never let up, fucking you through each jolt of pleasure that threatened to completely overwhelm your senses. 

“ _ Yesss _ , baby, yes!” he hissed as your walls clenched around him. “ _ M-more. _ ”

You sobbed as a second orgasm crashed over you so fast and hard that your vision went black for a moment and language abandoned you. You were thrashing your head from side to side, a silent plea of surrender and you choked out a cry of relief when he withdrew from you. 

“ _ More, _ ” he growled, giving you no time to protest as he grabbed your hips and flipped you over. Rick pulled your hips back and thrust into you again. You were a trembling mess, his hands were the only thing keeping you up as he continued to relentlessly lose himself in you. The only words you could form were a desperate wailing litany of begging and promises muffled by the tear dampened bedding. He knew you better than you knew yourself sometimes. Knew how far he could push you. Knew how to take you completely apart and put you back together again.

He curled himself over your back, his hips still frantically jerking against you, and pressed his sweat drenched forehead against your shoulder. He pressed hot, wet, open mouthed kisses along your back, chanting words of encouragement into your skin. 

“Again baby, -p-please.” he crooned, “Just - Just  _ one more _ , princess. I - _ ahhhh _ \- I know you can - you have it in you. Come for me again. I  - _ shhhhit -   _ one more, please one more, you can do it princess,  _ pppplease _ …” he wrapped an arm around your waist and slipped a finger down to circle your swollen clit in time with his thrusts. 

You came again, a rough silent wail clawed its way from your throat only to be lost in the wet sounds of his flesh against yours. There was nothing tethering your mind to your body as you jerked and twitched around him. His thrusting grew erratic as he closed in on his own completion. His hands a vice on your hips, and you moaned with pleasure at what you knew would be deep purple bruises in the morning. 

Rick’s hips jerked once, twice, before he stilled deep inside of you as he came with the strangled roar of your name on his lips. You could feel his cock pulsing as he spent himself deep inside of you. It was almost enough to make you come again, almost.

It was his turn to release a choked sob as he slipped out of you and collapsed to the side. He gathered you in his arms and drew you to his chest, tucking your head under his. He kissed the crown of your head and whispered words of praise and devotion into your hair as he softly stroked your back, calming your still twitching muscles.

You stayed like that for a while, eyes closed as your breathing evened out, your head moving with the rise and fall of his chest. Sleep was going to overtake you soon, a rare pleasure you got to enjoy with him.

_ “Ven conmigo”  _ the words were barely audible. But you knew them. He could never tell you what it meant because he only spoke spanish in the depths of sleep. But you had memorised the words and looked them up one day.

_ “Ven conmigo” _

Come away with me.


End file.
